


On my way to greatness - one oneshot at a time

by BrittDub1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittDub1/pseuds/BrittDub1
Summary: I know the titles a lie, no greatness hereTAKING REQUESTS





	1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm Brittdub, I am a mediocre writer who loves Sans.... i dont know what else to say.

Requests are open pls make one i am bored

 

Rules  
Sans x reader or oc only (any au)  
I could try a lemon never done one but i have read them -.-  
um nothing else i guess. no rudeness pls  
OH MAJOR RULE If you dont like it leave!

 

Working on  
bio Sans x skelly reader reqested by me..... DONE 

Classic Sans with reader on their first date? - Request by Corrushi DONE  
Underswap sans x older pregnant jilted reader - request by Kaleia DONE  
Sad underswap x reader request by me DONE

PART 2 bio sans x skelly reader requws by me I MUST (its a date)  



	2. BioSans x Skelly Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so i did not give myself a really detailed idea and i accidently threw my sans oc in this one.... not much to say about himnhe wears a green sweater that has fluff that kinda looks like fire, is lazy and can fall asleep walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup its bad bit i already said it would be

You tap your bones against your table you needed to move, all this moisture it was bad for your bones why had you ever moved here you thought to yourself. Oh ya to get away from new home, that place was bad you would think that the biohazardous waste that fell into the underground into waterfall would effect it the most but it seemed to have effected new home the most. All it had done here was change the plants and the water, it now had a neon green glow about it.

You did not remember what the underground was like before that but the owner of the orphanage would always tell stories about it. Saying how the echo flowers used to be blue along with the water, how the air was cleaner now it seemed to have a toxic haze about it. Many of the monsters to weak to stand the change in the air had died, your parents were part of that group.

Shaking away those dark thoughts you think not much to choose from, deeper in was Snowdin and the Ruins (which were locked anyway). Snowdin sounded pretty neat, you had never seen snow before. Most of your life you had spent in new home then you had moved to Waterfall when you reached of age to leave. But now all the water, it was making your bones sore and making you lathargic.

Welp Snowdin it is, grabbing your suitcase filled with the small amount of belongings you hit the road, or path I guess you think. You bite your lip (just deal with it you have bone lips) as you walk what if there was no homes there what would she do then. Ever since ever there was no real ownership for homes you wanted a home you found one that somebody else has moved out of, or you build one. After the bio crisis there were a lot of homes abandoned and left to rot with nobody to live in then that is what had happened in new home.

Reaching the exit of Waterfall you gazes back into its dank depths, you would miss seeing the stars in the rock even though they did not shine as bright as they use to. Stepping out into the snow you gasped trees, you had read about them in a book. You did not know they were growing down here walking up to them you touch it feeling the rough bark. "Never been to Snowin before?" A voice from behind you, you turn and look it was another Skeleton. You feel your eyelights grow in size, you had never seen another skeleton you had thought you were the last one.

"A picture lasts longer?" He says in a gruff voice.  
"Ummm...." You hum out feeling a purple flush rise to your cheeks, you try to cover it with your magic hair in haste. You had not even been looking at him just surprised to see another skeleton, but now looking at him you see he is wearing a large green hoodie with a yellow fur trim on the hood that looked like fire, the shirt underneath it was white with some sort of symbol on it and black shorts with a yellow stripe finished off with green slippers.

"I might just do that," you hear yourself say knowing your eyelights still large, started to shrink as you realised what you just said. Trying to think of a way to change the subject you start to say, " I'm Y/nnnnnnn." The last part hard to hear as you trip over a branch and shreek it out.

Catching her the skeleton then says looks at her with a smirk, "Falling for me already?"  
"What no I just tripped." You try to explain you then hear snoring he was asleep you smack his across the head breaking away from his grip and nearly falling again.

"Wha were," he seemed a bit dazed for a second, "Oh crap did I fall asleep... I am sorry tibia honest this is happening to often... Its starting to worry my brother." He seemed very put out at this happening, "Can't even try to woo a girl without this ruining it."  
Seeming to understand thay he had not been bored that this was a serious problem he has you feel guilty, "I am sorry too, I only hit you because I thought you were hitting on me just cause and then bored enough to fall asleep."

"Um no, its a physical problem I got from the bio waste. I used to be on a science team trying to find a way to stop its spread... We failed and it effected me a lot because of all the exposure, it was a last ditch effort that they should have tried earlier," he said seeming a bit resigned.

"Hey its not your fault... sir." You throw in on the end feeling a bit weird calling him that but you don't know his name.

"Sans, Sans the skeleton no sirs here just a comic."

"Ok Comic Sans, I am Y/n as I said earlier before my graceful fall," you say with a smile.  
He chuckles at this, "So you moving in a know a place you can move into not far from my place, you wanna hit the best restaurant in town after you drop off your stuff."  
"Ya sure," you say smiling just moving in and your already going on a date you think with a giggle, "But your paying." You hope that conveys your interest it must as you see his cheeks turn the neon green of his magic. Hooking your arm into his you tell him to lead the way.


	3. Original sans x reader - First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by someone other than me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel lile this may be long i dont really know i write on my tablet...

Y/n

Digging through your dresser you let a whine escape, what were you supposed to wear where did people go on normal first dates. Sans had come to your workplace enough for you to get to know each other. After a while he seemed to distance himself you had called him out on it and he confessed telling you he liked you but did not know what to do. You told him to ask you out on a date and he had. And know you were tearing through your dresser trying to figure out what to wear, he was a lazy person always dressed in a t-shirt, hoodie, shorts and slippers. Should you just go for simple a nice pair of jeans and shirt, or would he take you somewhere fancy and try to impress you. NO he would not you think to yourself you had mentioned to him once that 'that kind of thing' did not impress you, that you prefered to go somewhere were the food was good and the price was better.

Grabbing the newest jeans and a nice shirt you nod yes simple but still nice. Sans knew you and you knew him, he was not a fan of all that fancy stuff either. Throwing the clothes on the bed you run to take a shower, coming out smelling clean you felt a lot better drying off your body and hair you look to the clock good you were 15 minutes early.

Taking a deep breath you try not to worry nothing bad will happen sure he is a monster but it's not like he would take you somewhere with racists right. Ok just think of the worst possible thing that could happen and think of ways you can stop them. That was how you spent the next 15 minutes by the time the Sans knocked on the door you were crying so much could go wrong, people could attack you, you could say something to offend his or his race, you could dump food, trip and fall. 

Gasping at the knock you wipe your tears and blow your nose, good thing you never wore make-up or you would be a mess. "Who's there," you say knowing he loves a good joke.

"nobel."

"Nobel who."

"nobell so i had to knock."

Opening the door you smile at him all your nerves are gone now that you see him, his ever-present grin, blue jacket it has the most calming effect on you. Giving him you ask him in for a moment to grab your bag. 

"are you ok?" He asks taking hold of your elbow.

You look at him for a second and decide honestly is the best policy, "No, to tell you the truth I have been worrying about all this for some reason."

"what are you worried about?" He asks rubbing your arm gently.

Sighing gently at the calming effect he seems to have on you, you tell him all your worries. he smiles gently in understanding then asks "you just wanna hang out here instead for the first date then none of your worries can come true. we could just watch a movie and find something to have for supper."

"Ya that's sounds nice actually you want some frozen pizza of not we could just order some food." 

"no frozen pizza sound great," he pulls the bag from your shoulder, "to the kitchen we go then." He says gesturing you to lead the way. With a smile you pulled him along with you to the kitchen, this was really nice just being with him made you feel safe.

 

 

Sans POV

He sighed looking at the mirror at his skull with its eery perma smile, every time he met her he was just waiting for her to be disgusted by it. Playing with the fluff on his hood he looks away from the mirror and closes his eyes. He had just wanted to be friends this time around but it had started to strain on him, not being able to hug her or kiss her. So he had decided to see her less to calm himself down, and she had called him out on that forcing him to share his feeling... Not that it was really force he did want to tell her but he always felt too much for her since he already loved her but to her they had just met.

Still playing with his hood he walks to his door, this was the best it was gonna get he would never take her somewhere fancy knowing she hated that. Grillbys was the place, it was where he always took her on dates... well not always he remembered the time he had taken her on a moonlight stroll on the beach. That was the first time he had ever kissed her it had not been magical as all those silly romances that Y/n read, but it was the next best thing. Y/n had then told him that she had tried to reasearch how to kiss a skeleton, flushing she said she had x'ed out the search right away and deleted her browsing history.

Y/n was simply amazing, maybe he was blind to her issues because he loved her. He knew she had a tendency to steal his food, when stressed out she would bite her lip and tap her fingers. He smiled he missed all of that so much he was gonna get it all back soon, but for how long the gloomy thought pushed its way into his brain. Closing his eye he took a deep breath he had never talked to Frisk after the first reset, she had promised no more resets and lied. Now he just wasted away till the barrier was broken then he spent his time finding Y/n and seeing her again.

Crawling onto his motorcycle he puts his helmet on then starts on his way to Y/n's house, placing the helm on the seat he walks to the door. Getting to the door he contemplated what joke to use as he knocked on the door he felt like he had used them all already.

"Who's there," her sweet voice called out sounding sad.

Crap he thinks what happened thinking fast he said, "nobel."

"Nobel who."

"nobell so i had to knock he replied hoping to make her smile.

She opened the door with a soft smile on her face but she seemed upset about something. She invited him and she went to grab her bag. Walking up to her he gently grabs her elbow, "are you ok?" 

She looks unsure for a moment before she says, "No, to tell you the truth I have been worrying about all this for some reason."

"what are you worried about?" He asks rubbing her arm and gently working his magic through her to calm her a bit. It seems to work as she tells him all her worries, he stills as he listens is she remembering. Hope flair's in his soul and he smiles and asks, "you just wanna hang out here instead for the first date then none of your worries can come true. we could just watch a movie and find something to have for supper."

She smiles at that, "Ya that sounds nice actually you want some frozen pizza or not we could just order some food."

"no frozen pizza sounds great," he says as he takes her bag from her should putting it on the side-table in the hall. "to the kitchen we go then," he says playfully gesturing with his arm for her to lead the way. She smiles again taking his arm and pulls him along with her to the kitchen his magic was going haywire as he walked with her.

 

Y/n maybe not sure the pov is it 3rd person

She watched him with a smile as he turned on the oven to the correct temperature, it was nice being able to hang out with him in this setting. Grabbing the pizza pan she walks over to the stove placing the pizza on it, it was a mutant Sans had taken a pizza out saying it looked good turned out it only had 5 pieces of meat on it (those companies need to get there act together) so he had opened another one and taken all the toppings from the other one and thrown it on that one. As for the pizza with just cheese pizza he had found your garlic salt and shook it on there saying it was now pizza fingers. 

You watched as he invaded your kitchen finding a tomato paste and putting it in a pot mixing in a bunch of spices. "Wow, Sans never knew you were such a cook."

He seemed a bit surprised himself as he looked at all he had done and raised a brow bone, "you know i have not cooked like this in forever, i remember when i used to cook for papyrus all the time." 

He seemed truly happy as he thought of all his old memories, just that made her smile it was amazing to see him like this. Walking up to him she hugs him, "I love to see you like this."

His cheeks turned blue at that, "there is just something about you that just changes me." He turned back to the stove and started to work on his sauce again.

Y/n had a really strong feelings of de ja vu and really wanted to hug him. Feeling her cheeks heat she turned to the living room and asked, "Do you have a movie you wanna watch?" 

"do you have the princess bride?" He asks her as he continued to work over the stove.

"Yup," she says then looks in her shelf finding it she stares for a second. These feelings of de ja vu she touches the cover and shakes her head she felt as if she had watched this movie with Sans before. Looking at it for a minute she shakes her head and puts it in the player and turns on the tv to set it up, "You ok with subtitles? I know they bug some people."

"no its fine, you wanna start the movie while we wait for the pizza it's another 10 minutes." he says walking towards the door to the living room.

"Ya, come on in her lets watch."

As she starts it she smiles she had always loved this movies the she wished she had a grandpa who would come visit her when she was sick. As they watched she settled in when it got to the part were Westley said 'as you wish' Sans said it before him and you felt a sudden pain in your head. Grabbing it you groaned it started to worsen and she felt the world blur around her.

 

Sans pov

He had picked the princess bride because it was her favorite, he had watched it with her around a dozen times. He frowned to himself as he said the quote Westley says before he does like he used to when they would watch it. He would always do that say his favorite lines before they happened, he then heard Y/n groan he looks over to see her holding her head. About to ask her if she was alright she falls onto the floor.

Dashing over to her he grabs her pulling her towards himself, "y/n are you ok, y/n."

Shaking her a bit he the pulls her onto the couch and runs into her kitchen he grabs a dish towel, and gets it wet with cold water. Blipping back to her side he pressed the cold water in her face, he thanked Asgore they she groaned and moved away from it. Pressing it into more of her face and wiping her forehead she then opens her eyes. Looking at him for a second she the n cries out, "Sans." Pulling him into a hug she the kiss' his neck "I don't know what happened but i remember... all of it."  
Pulling away he looks into her eyes and sees the confusion, but also love pulling her to him he kisses her, "y/n i missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know as i wrote this the story got a life a life of its own.... just sayin


	4. Underswap sans x older pregnant reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underswap sans x older pregnant jilted reader - request by Kaleia  
> I accidently turned it into boyfriend instead of husband... hope you still like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i will note her i write underswap sans as a bit more mature than other people do I still have him as a exciteable innocent, but mature can that even happen?
> 
> Sans is also still the older brother but Papyrus treats him like a child

Tears tracked down your face, it had been a silly accident but he said he accepted it and wanted the baby. Rubbing your slightly distended belly you whispered to him/her, "Its alright we don't need him anyway right!" You smile at the slight movement you feel it may be just indigestion but you like to think its them. Pulling your jacket around you to fend off the fall chill, you wipe the tears from your face it's no use crying over him he obviously does not care about you or the not so little, little peanut.

 

"Human Are You Ok?" A deep but loud voice asked you, looking up you see a skeleton who is wearing a large blue kerchief on his neck, a grey shirt, and dark pants with blue boots.

 

"Hmm, ya I am fine," you lie as you stand up with a bit too much force and stumble.

 

"Oh Human, Do You Have A Little Human Inside You? I Read That Pregnant Humans Can Have Emotional Troubles With All The Chemicals In Your System Out Of Wak." He says the blue lights in his eyes becoming huge as he said all this, "Human Do You Need A Hug?"

 

A bit taken aback by all of that you nod in answer to his first question, and he than pull's you into a hug. Surprised you flinch back a bit than hugging him back a bit at the warm feeling of the hug. "So Human Do You Feel Better Now?"

 

"Yes I do," You sighed out leaning a bit as she leaned into him a bit he was so warm.

 

"you let go of my brother," you heard a high but lazy and slightly scary voice say. Who-ever it was pulled you away from him, turning towards them you see another skeleton who is taller and slouched over.

 

He is glaring at you so you ignore him and turn back to the short one, "Thank you, I was feeling down you really helped me feel better," you say with a small smile then waved saying goodbye you went back to your apartment.

 

As you walk you hear the shorter one yelling that he was an adult and the older brother he needs to calm down. You grin a bit bigger at that he was the older one anybody who saw them would think he was the younger one, touching your slightly round belly and think positively like the blue skeleton you did not need Steve.

 

 

Sans Pov

 

"You Did Not Need To Be That Rude To Her!" He growled at Papyrus as he watched her leave. He had not even asked her her name, or told her his he had felt something when he hugged her and wanted to see her again.

 

"you need to be more careful, never know what someone will do she could be a monster hater," he said digging in his pocket and taking a cig out.

 

He feels his face contort in anger, "No Deathstick For You! You Need To Get Your Act Together Not All Humans Are Bad." He raised his voice as he said this and took it from Papyrus' teeth and used his magic to take the box from his pocket. "Now I Am Going Home," he said turning around and running to their apartment. Papyrus was being to bloody protective of him treating him like a child, he was older than him.

 

Looking to the ground he sighs and the opens the door to his apartment, looking at the elevator he then turns to the stairs and starts to run up them. It was his normal activity when he got back, he would run up the stairs he had almost felt like taking the elevator with how he was feeling.

 

Getting to the door he digs in his pocket than glares, Papyrus had it the bitch did not trust him with it he had made a spare but it was in his room. He looked at the door and contemplated blipping through it, this was a special occasion he was locked out about to do it he hears her, "Oh hello again."

 

Turning he sees her the woman from the park he knows his eyes are glowing, she is holding a little to go bag from Muffets. See Papyrus she is monster friendly, "Are you ok I noticed you were staring at that door like it kicked a puppy."

Snapping out of his strange thoughts he shakes his skull, "Yes, I Am Fine It Seems I Have Forgotten My Keys In My Room. Papyrus Has The Other Key But I Left Him In The Park, He Is Probably Gonna Go To Muffets Now And Drown Himself In Honey, By The Way I Am Sans." He says holding out his hand after he says the last bit.

"Oh ya, I am Y/n," she says grabbing his hand giving it a firm shake. "You wanna come in and visit while you wait for your brother."

"Sure That Sounds Fun," he says walking towards her, "Have You Lived Here Long I Have Never Seem You Before."

Her face twisted in anger before she answered, "Ya I have actually owned my place for a few years, but around 3 months ago I moved in with my boyfriend... So to tell you the truth I have not seen the place in a while it may be dirty." Her face flushed a bit at the last part she must be embarrassed about it being messy.

"No Y/n That Is Fine, I Can Help You Clean If You Want You Should Not Be Doing Strenuous Work I n Your Condition." He said as she opened the door to her place it was fairly neat, but there seemed to be a layer of dust on everything.

"Come on in then, I got some treats from Muffets before I came up, you mentioned your brother goes there you know if it's any good?" She seemed a bit concerned when she said this.

"Yes Muffet Makes Some Great Treats, I Myself Can Only Have A Little. Why Do You Ask?" He felt a bit of concern at that was she nervous about it cause it was made by a monster.

"Well on the sign it said 'made by spiders for spiders' it kinda made me a bit nervous about it everyone there was eating it but I wanted to know."

"Well what did you ask for?"

"I just asked for a bit of whatever was the most popular," she was biting her lip and nervously looking at the bag which she had placed on her table.

"You Will Like It Then, It Will Be Spider Donuts Those Are Good!" He smiled happily at this she was just nervous about it cause it was monster food, he remembered his first experience with human food it had been a disaster.

"Ok you want some tea with yours, I'm not sure what I all got but I love teas so I believe I left a bunch behind," she said as she rummaged through the cupboards and found a basket with box's off tea and took them out.

"Well I Need To Drink A Caffeine Free One Do You Have A Recommendation, The Only Tea I Have Ever Had Was Golden Flower." He says as he carefully sorts all the box's out.

"Well then I recommend this one," she said taking the box with 'vanilla rooibos' and placed it on the counter. "It's naturally caffeine free, I myself am trying not to drink much caffeine because of the little peanut."

"Peanut?" Sans asks confused.

"It's what I call the baby," she said holding her tummy, "Not so small anymore though at how far along I am not they are about 2.9 inchs now."

"Wow So Tiny, But Your Belly Is Coming Out!" 

"Ya pregnancy is strange, it depends on how much you eat with the belly a bit. I won't lie I have been hitting the cookies a bit much." She said with a giggle as she filled up the kettle, "Oh also Sans you should not just ask if people are pregnant just because they are large, because some people just have more weight than others."

"Oh, But Y/n I Only Asked You Because I Saw Another Soul!"

"You can see the Peanuts soul," she said tears in her eyes.

"Why Yes, It Was Glowing So Brightly When You Were On The Bench At The Park." He said as he looked at your belly again. 

"What do the look like?" She says biting her lip and looking at Sans with eyes still watering.

"Well They Are Kinda Just A Blurry Mass Right Now, I Don't Really Know If They Can React To There Stuff Yet But They Seem to React To Your Soul." He tells her finding some mugs in her cupboards then rinsing them off.

"Really, may I ask what my soul looks like?" As she asks the water boils, she places a tea bag in each the searchs for some honey. Finding an old jar of it she spoons a tsp in each mug then pours in the water.

"um well souls are really personal and i can only see the outline of your soul," his voice had gone really quiet, compared to his normal voice. She looked over at him his face was blue and he was looking away.

"I'm sorry, are souls something super personal? They never shared much of it on the news other than everyone has a soul and they come in a variety of colours," she says also looking away.

He watches her as she takes the bags out of the mugs and carries them to the table, "souls are usually pretty private, i can sorta see them that's why i was the judge." He says still in the quiet voice, playing with his neckerchief he sits down at the table pulling one of the mugs over to him. "its green and blue though a kinda turquoise." He is looking down at his mug as he says this, fiddling around with his mug.

"Thank you for telling me, sorry to bring up something so awkward," she says handing him a spider donut then taking one for herself. They eat in silence not looking at each other, y/n not knowing what to say and Sans embarrassed cause of the soul stuff.

Finishing his food Sans says back in his high voice, "So, Were Are All Your Cleaning Supplies!"

"Oh yes you were gonna help me, they are under the kitchen sink let me help you," she said rising from her chair.

"No You Are Going To Sit And Relax You Have Had A Stressful Enough Day I Shall Do It!" He says gently pushing her back into the chair. Y/n watches in amazement as he cleans everything, he was so fast and efficient, she smiles feeling so pampered.

 

 

Y/n and Sans had started hanging out after that day, meeting everyday in the park. Sitting and watching the birds, or feeding the squirrels. She felt amazing, after feeling lethargic and tired Sans had asked if he could do something. He had touched her belly and a warm calming feel had spread from that area and she had felt much amazing after that, so he started doing it every day. Papyrus had not been pleased with them being together at first but then later gave up saying that Sans was an adult and able to make his own choices.

It had been a little more than 2 months since she had met Sans, and she was sitting at the park with him again. Feeling movement in her stomach area she grabs Sans hand pressing to her belly, "Can you feel it?" She asks looking him in the eyes, he stared back at her for a second then his eyelights became stars.

"Y/n They Are Moving, So Amazing!" He looked towards her growing belly as he said this giving it a firm stroke. She almost moaned as she felt him press his magic slightly into you, he was still doing it every day it seemed to be getting more pleasant as time went by.  
Leaning against him she rests her head on his shoulder and sighs, "I guess we should go home soon."

"Yes We Should," he says gently helping her stand, these daily walks to the park were almost becoming a chore as she gained more baby weight.

Smiling she leaned slightly on Sans as she walked then was interrupted by a voice she had never wanted to hear again, "So you really are a monster w@#÷× now. that's disgusting, the baby probably isn't even mine." 

She turned to see Steve.... if looks could kill he would be dead. "What the f@&# do you want?" She said with a glare.

"Well I heard that you had a new boyfriend who was a monster had to check make sure you were all right." He said with a fake smile on his face.

"Take your lies elsewhere we don't want to hear them!" You says but were interrupted by Sans who had not said anything till now just glared, "You Are Right It Is Not Your Baby, You May Have Donated Some Biological Materials To Make It But That Does Not Make It Yours!" He shouted this all out louder than usual, "The Baby Is Y/n's and maybe mine." He whispered the last part into her ear, she flushed at that Sans a father he was being so great to her and they had actually decided a month ago that they were dating he did not care about the age difference or that the baby was not his.

Smiling at that you say, "He is right this baby is not yours its mine and Sans' Biologically it is not but in my heart it is, now let's go sweety." Grabbing his hand you lead him away he is still glaring daggers as Steve, "Should we go to Muffets for some donuts, peanut loves them."

"Alright And Some Spider Cider Too," he says twisting his fingers with yours as you walk.

"Your going to be a great dad," she says to him as they continue their walk home.


	5. Sad Blueberry x Reader

'Knock, knock,' she hears as she sits on her couch she glare's at the door its that stupid door to door salesman again isn't it. She never had any visitors, but that man he seemed to think she had a crush on him or something. She had just given him a cookie to make him leave now he thought he had to come every week. Stomping to the door she got ready opening the door and shouting, "Would you please stop bugging me I don't...." She stops shouting as she notice's that it isn't him, it's a short skeleton wearing blue and bright blue tears are pouring down his face.  
"Oh no," she say more to herself, "I'm sorry thought you were... well it does not matter, are you alright." She says wanting to reach out to hug him but knowing he could panic and run, and he seemed so sad.

"Can you help the magnificent Sans," his voice wobbled as he says this looking at the ground now.

"Oh sure little buddy, how can I help you are you lost?" She asks sweetly.

"Yes, I moved here recently with my younger brother I am bad with directions but he did not want to come with me to the park. So I just went alone now I don't know how to get home." He looked up at you now his bright blue eyes lights glistening with unshed tears.

"Hey its alright we all get lost sometimes, I got lost on my way to work a few times before I knew the way," at this she pats him on the shoulder in hopes to calm him down a bit. "You wanna come in for a cookie and calm down a bit."

"Ohh cookies, I love cookies my brother always hides them from me I already know I should only eat one!" His voice seemed to rise at this and he hoped a few times.

"Come on in," she says opening the door for him. He looks at her cautiously for a second before entering, and following her into the kitchen.

She grabs a cookie jar off the counter, it looks sorta like a flower-pot the flowers being the lid, "You ok with oatmeal raisin?" She asks holding the open jar out to him.

"Ya they are my favorite, my friend Chara hates them and always throws them at me," he says grabbing one cookie and sitting at the table.

"Would you like a glass of milk," she asks as she takes a cookie out for herself putting the jar away.

"Oh, yes please and thank you," he says in the most adorable voice, this bugger was cute and polite. To bad he was a kid, an adorable gentleman was just what she needed in her life. 

Pouring two glasses of milk she says, "By the way my name is Y/n, how old are you anyway that you are going to the park alone?"

He looked at her strangely for a second than realization dawned on his face taking a bite of his cookie he then answers her, "I am twenty, my little brother is too protective always trying to make it so I can't go anywhere."

Oh my she thinks no a child at all, almost my age. He must have just been so scared never having been able to leave his house without someone else being forced to tag along. She does not know what to say to this so she eats her cookie.

He sighs, "The truth is my brother treats me like a child... and I feel like he thinks I am one. I went to the park alone but some mean people threw rocks at me so I just started to run. Like a child." He seems put out as he takes the last bite of his cookie and guzzles his milk down.

"People are more like monsters then you are," she says hugging him, "Truth is I thought you were way to mature to be a child."

"Really?" He asks seeming really happy about that.

"Of coarse, you were smart enough to run from those people, you came to someone and asked for help, you were cautious about coming into my house. All these things point to maturity, if you had not done some of those things you could have gotten hurt."

He hugged her for that, "Thank you for not seeing me as a child." He whispers as he presses his face into her cleavage.

Laughing she pushes him away, "Oh so you pull tha innocent act so you can cope a feel."

"Well this cuteness does have its benefits," he says in a deeper voice. "But girls only want to be friends with the cute adorable ones," his voice was back to normal but he seemed a bit off put by his troubles.

"Hey I would totally go out with you, you're not just cute you are a gentleman. Those seem to be a dyeing breed," she says taking his glass and putting it in the sink.

Turning around he is right behind her, "Y/n will you go out with me?"

She blushes at this he was being so straight forward about it looking away so he hopefully would not see she says, "That sounds like a fun idea."

His eyelights become stars again, and he jumps up and down. "Y/n, Y/n what should we do first there are so many things we could do! We could go to a fair, the beach, a park, the museum, a movie."

"Hey, calm down Sans!" She says smiling and patting his shoulder, "We can't do all that at once, and I need to help you with your problem first then we can go on the date. How about the museum entrance fee is half off this month."

"Oh yes! I must go home first and tell my brother were I am! And the museum sounds like fun are there dinosaur bones there." His voice getting loud and hyper.

"Ok, tell me your address and we can go to your house before we go on our date," she says picking up her bag and walking to the door holding his hand as the walked over to his house.

"This will de so fun!" Sans cheers as they reach his house he tells you to wait outside, his brother is a bit of a butt sometimes. And yes he had literally called him a 'butt.' You could hug Sans forever if he would let you, he was just so soft and cuddly smiling at that a date and she had not even wanted to answer the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the online editor, i am not supposed to use the word salesman... cause its bias language... sales person is not even the sugestion its clerk ya a door to door clerk... sorry i thought that was funny, i mean we know its a man so its a sales MAN.


End file.
